This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for economical construction of well screens.
Well screens are used to filter fluid produced from earth formations. Well screens remove sand, fines, debris, etc., from the fluid. It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing well screens.